warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sight/Chapter 4
Chapter description Hollykit's PoV :Hollykit waits in the clearing, sitting where Brambleclaw left her. The brambles tremble and Jaykit comes out, and his siblings are relieved he's okay. The gray tabby tom turns around and goes back to the den, and Hollykit remarks that Jaykit must've been kept for longer. She worries about Firestar punishing them, and hopes no cat will stare. Mousepaw glances at her sympathetically from across the clearing, but quickly looks away. Hollykit wants to take her punishment like a true warrior. Meanwhile, Sorreltail and Brackenfur discuss Jaykit's condition. Hollykit feels irritated that he's being fussed over while she's being stared at. :She hisses at Lionkit that they wouldn't have been in so much trouble if Jaykit hadn't fallen over the edge. However, she then thinks that he could've died, and she realizes she wouldn't survive without him. Hollykit remarks that no one should've gone, and Firestar pops in, exclaiming that he wishes that she realized that earlier. Brambleclaw demands to know why she is here, but the she-kit finds herself unable to explain. Spiderleg explains it to Brambleclaw for her, and the deputy questions where Lionkit and Jaykit are. The black tom answers that too, and so he escorts the kits back to camp. :Upon reaching camp, they hear Ferncloud let out a low, mournful yowl. Jaykit is lying in the middle of the clearing, unmoving. Brambleclaw nudges him gently, fear in his eyes. Leafpool tells him that the kit is still breathing and with a steady heartbeat. Brambleclaw orders Whitewing to fetch Squirrelflight and Firestar, and then carries Jaykit to the medicine den. Once Brambleclaw returns, the three cats disappear into the leader's den, leaving Hollykit and Lionkit in the clearing. They eventually come back out, moving to stand in front of the pair. Firestar admonishes both kits for what they've done, saying that the fox cubs now have a scent trail leading to camp. He sends them to the nursery, with the strict instruction of having either Ferncloud or Daisy know where they are at all times. :Hollykit and Lionkit say they're sorry, and Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight comfort them. The dark ginger she-cat tells them that Jaykit will join them once he recovers, but also informs that he can't become a full apprentice with them. Hollykit asks why not, noting that her brother can do a lot, despite his loss of vision. The two older cats share a look of sadness, not responding. Spiderleg returns with Mousepaw and Poppypaw, reporting that they chased one of the fox cubs away, but that the other two couldn't be found. Squirrelflight sighs, sending Hollykit to visit Jaykit in the medicine den. :Hollykit enters the medicine den, and Jaykit mews a greeting to her. She looks at his skinny frame and feels guilty, knowing he almost died. He asks what Firestar said, and the she-cat reports that they need to stay in the nursery and behave until he decides if they can become apprentices. Jaykit is alarmed and tries to sit up, but winces in pain. Hollykit asks if he's okay, but Leafpool adds that he's recovering well. The black she-kit asks what herbs she's mixing, interested in her skill. Leafpool recounts that Cinderpelt taught her, and the younger she-cat wonders what it'd be like to hold power like that. The medicine cat then moves to leave the den, and Hollykit begins washing Jaykit. :As Leafpool gathers a leaf wrap, she and Jaykit talk about their experiences with Spottedleaf. He complains about the pain, so the medicine cat asks Hollykit to get some comfrey and poppy seeds. She gets them, and then is dismissed from the den. Hollykit lingers in the den entrance, asking Leafpool about how being a medicine cat apprentice is. The medicine cat eyes her with an undreadble expression, answering that she hasn't anyone in mind yet. Hollykit then leaves, thinking that she'd like to be ThunderClan's next medicine cat. Characters Major *Lionkit *Jaykit *Brambleclaw *Squirrelflight }} Minor *Mousefur *Dustpelt *Sorreltail *Brackenfur *Hazelpaw *Mousepaw *Berrypaw *Firestar *Spiderleg *Poppypaw *Leafpool *Thornclaw *Ferncloud *Brightheart }} Mentioned *Daisy *Cinderpelt *Spottedleaf }} Errors *Brackenfur is mistakenly called dark ginger. Notes and references nl:Het tweede gezicht/Hoofdstuk 4 Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Sight Category:Power of Three arc